namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Namco Video Game Graffiti
is a series of soundtracks released by Namco and Victor Entertainment between 1986-1993. Volumes Namco Video Game Graffiti Namco Video Game Graffiti was released in March 1986 in CD, Vinyl and Cassette. Tracklist #Motos #SkyKid #Baraduke #Star Luster #Genpei Tōma Den #Kattobi Rally-X! (New Rally-X) #Chotto Mappy Otoko no Ko (Mappy) ("Little Mappy Boy") #Koi no Dig Dug (Dig Dug) ("Dig Dug Love") #Mekamasen no Onna -Libble to Rabble no Hanashi- (Libble Rabble) ("Girl of Mekamasen -Libble and Rabble Chat-") Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 2 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 2 was released in October 1987 in CD, Vinyl and Cassette. Tracklist #Dragon Spirit #ToyPop #Blazer #Wonder Momo #Thunder Ceptor #YōkaiDōchūki Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 3 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 3 was released December 1988 in CD, Vinyl and Cassette. Tracklist #Assault #Galaga '88 #Bakutotsu Kijūtei #World Stadium #Rolling Thunder #ToyPop Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 4 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 4 was released in March 1989. Tracklist #Drama 1 #Bravoman (Arrange Version) #Drama 2 #Bravoman #Drama 3 #Pac-Mania #Final Lap. #Quester #Dragon Spirit (Arrange Version) Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 5 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 5 was released in August 1989 in CD and Cassette. It features music from the games Ordyne (tracks 1-12), Märchen Maze (tracks 13-21), and Arrange Versions of Galaga '88 and Rompers (tracks 22 and 23). Volume 5 was the last to be released in other formats other than CD. Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 6 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 6 was released in October 1989. It features music from the game Phelios (tracks 1-14), Face Off (track 15), Rompers (tracks 16-26), and Arrange Versions of Märchen Maze and Valkyrie no Densetsu (tracks 27 and 28). Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 7 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 7 was released in May 1991. Tracklist #Steel Gunner #Pistol Daimyo no Bōken #Kyūkai Dōchūki #Cosmo Gangs #Hinawamaru Kazue Uta (Pistol Daimyo no Bōken) (Arrange Version) #Dragon Saber (Fossil) (Arrange Version) #Dragon Saber (Wasteland) (Arrange Version) #Aero Space (Burning Force) (Arrange Version) #Shot Me in Paradise ~撃墜前夜~ (Burning Force) (Arrange Version) Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 8 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 8 was released in April 1993. It has 25 tracks from the games Solvalou, Driver's Eyes, Final Lap 3, F/A and Tank Force. Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 9 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 9 was released in September 1993. It has 56 tracks from the games Steel Gunner 2, Lucky & Wild, Knuckle Heads, Tank Force, Rolling Thunder 2, Bubble Trouble and Golly! Ghost! Namco Video Game Graffiti Vol. 10 Namco Video Game Graffiti Volume 10 is the last volume from the series, released in December 1993 with two CDs containing over 100 tracks from the games Numan Athletics, Exvania, Nettō! Gekitō! Quiz-tō, Sokoban DX, Super World Court, Bakuretsu Quiz Ma-Q Dai Bōken, Air Combat, Super World Stadium, Blast Off, Zombie Castle, Emeraldia, Steel Gunner and Cosmo Gang the Video See also *Namco Game Sound Express External links *Namco Video Game Graffiti at VGMdb Category:Soundtracks